


Good Ashy

by LegendaryFailure



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I really ship these two together, My First AO3 Post, Virtual Little Cato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFailure/pseuds/LegendaryFailure
Summary: Ash decides to indulge herself about her feelings to Little Cato to a Virtual Little Cato.
Relationships: Ash Graven/Little Cato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Good Ashy

"You like "Fluffy" huh... Then sit for Fluffy~" Said the Virtual Little Cato.

Ever since their trip to the planet Serepentis, Ash had realized she felt something for Little Cato. Now with the Dimensional Keys in their possession, there isn't anything to stop them from freeing Bolo... except Ash's feelings. She couldn't focus at all, she would either lock herself in her room, avoid everyone else, or just not speak to anyone. So she felt that she needed to release her pent up feelings to Little Cato at the Virtualasium.

She shivered as he caressed her purple hair, hands between her legs, feeling something bubbling up in her stomach. She had envisioned the Virtual Cato to be more assertive towards her, just to satisfy her current fantasies she dreams of. Though he was still glitching out like a buggy video game, it was still enough for her to enjoy it.

"Such a good girl~ Yes you are~" Her stomach tingled with butterfly's as those words left his mouth. She could feel his erection underneath his clothes as he continued to pat her head. Her face began to heat up, her mouth began to smile. Everything was coming together. She hummed as she leaned towards Virtual Cato.

"Guess it's time for a reward!" He said as he unsheathed his size to Ash, her sight widened as he revealed himself to her. Though the end was still green and wired; incomplete like most of his face, her heart clenched, and her singular pupil still turned into a heart as she witnessed Virtual Cato.

She giggled as she stared at her reward for being such a good girl. Would she even dared to move? He slowly moved his hand from her head to his shaft. She began to breath faster. She smiled. She only hoped that Little Cato would do this for her outside, let alone feel the same about her.

She slowly leaned toward the tip, wrapping her lips around him, only sucking just a little bit. Inching closer and closer, Virtual Cato put his hands on her head and began to thrust hard. Her eye rolled back as she took his entire length into her mouth, drool began to flow down her chin, and her muffled groans were music to his ears. As she pulled away, she moaned and whimpered softly, then smiled as she continued to blow slowly, but still fast enough to satisfy Virtual Cato.

He pat her head more, "Good Ashy, such a good girl~"

She felt the fluid come from the tip of his Ventrexian dick, and she began to move faster. Spit sliding down on her shirt, tongue licking around the underside, Virtual Cato came. Green, incomplete, binary liquid squirted in her mouth, then on her face.

"I love you Fluffy~" Ash said, still kneeling on the ground leaning forward into Virtual Cato's leg. "I love you so much, you don't even realize."

As those words came out of her mouth, she heard a knock at the door to the Virtualasium. "Did you call me, Ash?" 

It was Little Cato.

In instant panic, she unplugged the large green cable connected to the virtual fabricator. The green liquid disappeared from her mouth and face, Virtual Cato along with it. She then stood up straight and let Little Cato in, "U-uh no, not you specifically, but in a totally not awkward way, yes, I did" Ash said making eye contact with Little Cato. "Are you sweating? Is everything alright? Who do I need to shoot?!" He yelled. "NO, you don't need to do that." Ash interrupted. "Then talk to me, remember we're a combo pack." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She began to control her breathing, took a deep breath, then started, "If I am completely honest, I need to do this." Ash stated. "Do what-" Little Cato began, but was cut off when Ash put her hands on Little Cato's cheeks and pressed her lips against his. At first, she could feel how tense he was, like he wasn’t sure what was happening, but it only took him a moment to kiss her back.

"I love you, Little Cato."

Taken aback, Little Cato stares, but then smiles. "DIIUHH" He makes that goofy sound again and Ash couldn't help but smile back at him. He then rushes forward to hug Ash, and lift her up in the air spinning around. "I don't think Fox will be happy about this, huh?" Ash says. Little Cato shakes his head. "Absolutely not, so I say we keep this quiet"

Ash giggles as she cups his face and gives him another kiss that Little Cato happily responds to.

"I love you too, Ashy"

Her expression hardens into an intimidating face as she pulled away from his hug. "Do Not. Call Me. Ashy." He recoils into a stiff posture, "Yes ma'am."

"Good boy." She says as she pats his head.


End file.
